The present invention is directed to children""s ride-on vehicles, and more particularly, to a pedal assembly for children""s ride-on vehicles and children""s ride-on vehicles incorporating the same.
Ride-on vehicles are popular toys for children. The vehicles are sized for operation by a child sitting on the vehicle""s seat and may have a variety of shapes and configurations, including being reduced-scale versions of adult-sized vehicles. The vehicles may be pedal-powered and/or battery-powered and may include features that simulate features available on adult-sized vehicles.
Many children""s ride-on vehicles are purchased partially assembled. For a child to use the vehicle, a purchaser typically must complete assembly of the vehicle. For example, assembly of children""s ride-on vehicles may require a purchaser to attach various parts, such as pedals, wheels, seats, steering mechanisms, etc., to the body or frame of the vehicle. Attachment of the parts to the frame of the vehicle should be straightforward and uncomplicated, such that a purchaser may easily and properly assemble the children""s vehicle. Proper assembly is important to ensure the proper operation of the vehicle and the safety of a child operating the children""s ride-on vehicle.
The present invention provides an improved pedal assembly for a children""s ride-on vehicle. The pedal assembly includes a pedal with a body having a foot engagement surface adapted to support a rider""s foot. The pedal further includes a bore adapted to receive a crankshaft extending at least partially through the body of the pedal and an alignment cavity that is at least partially coextensive with the bore. The alignment cavity has a first opening adapted to receive a fastener in an operable orientation relative to the crankshaft. The pedal also includes a retention structure adapted to retain the fastener within the alignment cavity when the pedal is removed from the crankshaft. In some embodiments, the vehicle includes a fastener-retaining structure adapted to retain fasteners other than on the pedals.